


I Want Some Lovin'

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: You Made Me Love You [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Continued, F/F, It's just filth, Nicole is naked in only her hat at one point, Wayhaught - Freeform, Yeehaw Nicole, mail order bride au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Nicole has been away for a long time and Waverly has her own special way of saying 'welcome home'. That might involve a bathtub. 'You Made Me Love You' One Shot.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: You Made Me Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936879
Comments: 29
Kudos: 313





	I Want Some Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of months ago, I tried to raise some money for BLM and other organizations working for justice by setting goals for the amount donated. With the amount donated (If I remember correctly, it was over $1000) I committed to writing two filthy one shots. Through a poll, You Made Me Love You and Wishin and Hopin were the ones chosen to have one shots written for. So here we are with the first one. As always, thanks to Lucky for beta-ing for me.
> 
> Remember, the work is not done:  
> If you want to sign some [petitions, go here.](https://twitter.com/arianasbrb/status/1308850389840728064?s=20)Want to support some [Black Queer literature, go here.](https://bookriot.com/black-authors-of-lgbtq-books/) And at the very least, please vote.
> 
> Now.
> 
> _Last time on 'You Made Me Love You'. Nicole don't like to be anything but proper and in a Thanksgiving one shot (on Patreon) they got a dog named Biscuit. Enjoy._

The sun sat molton on the horizon, hanging on to the last few minutes of the day. Waverly brought her arm across her brow, sweat dripping into her eyes as she looked back down at the laundry basket at her side. One last sheet. Her two lines were full, just one sheet left, but Waverly knew she should have just waited until the morning to hang up the laundry.

But her hands were anxious and looking for work. 

Nicole and Wynonna had been gone for two weeks now and were due back any day. It was getting close to them being gone a little too long, just long enough that she would worry. Therefore she needed things to keep her busy, and today it was laundry.

This wasn’t the first time that Nicole had gone on a long trip since they were together, but it didn’t get much easier each time, like she had promised it would. 

There was one thing good about Nicole’s extended absences: the reunion sex was the best. 

They would go at it all night until they were exhausted and boneless, trading lazy kisses as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, sweat drying on their skin. Waverly shivered at the thought. She missed Nicole more than air on most days. The first few days Waverly usually enjoyed the silence and alone time, but the novelty faded quickly when she woke up to a cold bed and no one to warm her up. 

Biscuit stayed respectfully at the end of the bed, knowing not to push her luck, since the only time the dog was allowed to sleep in the bed was when Nicole was gone, but it certainly didn’t fulfill Waverly’s need for cuddles. 

Waverly looked back in the distance for a hint of Nicole, but nothing, so she looked back down at her laundry basket where the final sheet sat. Biscuit was upside next to the basket, tongue lolling out as she writhed about, scratching her back on the ground. Waverly sighed and shook her head.

“If you get dirty, no sleeping on the bed tonight,” Waverly said, as she picked up the final sheet. She shook it out and used the wooden clothespins in the pocket of her dress to hang it up. Biscuit sat up, ears perking as she looked in the distance just as Waverly finished hanging the corner of the sheet. “What is it?”

Waverly ducked around the sheet, shading her eyes as she gazed hard across the flat land, but still saw nothing. Biscuit jumped up to all four of her giant paws, thick black fur covered in a fine layer of dirt now and yellow eyes focused towards the horizon. Her floppy ears perked up to make her look more like a wolf, and the tip of her tongue just barely stuck out of her mouth. 

Maybe…

With a sharp bark, Biscuit took off, jumping over the fence of the farm instead of using the open gate. Waverly watched with held breath as the dog took off towards whatever she saw. She had one hand on her hip, hovering over her revolver just in case, hoping that Biscuit wasn’t just going after a rabbit. 

There was a series of happy barks far in the distance and Waverly let her hopes get up, heart beating in anticipation. 

The seconds stretched on forever until she saw a familiar silhouette rising in the distance. Waverly resisted running towards Nicole, pulling herself up on her horse and kissing her senseless. She’d done that the first time that they were apart and she ended up twisting her ankle. Not quite the graceful welcome she had been hoping for. 

So she walked up to the fence instead, hoping up onto the first plank so that she would be up a little taller. Waverly could finally make out Nicole, short red hair brushing along her jaw topped off by her black hat and dark work shirt hanging loosely around her torso, a breeze blowing the material against Nicole’s front. She sat high in her saddle, Trigger picking up his pace under her when he realized how close they were to being home. 

Waverly’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest in excitement. Biscuit frolicked happily alongside Trigger, tongue hanging happily from the side of her muzzle as they walked. Nicole tipped her hat at Waverly and she nearly swooned.

“Howdy, Miss Waverly,” Nicole said when she was in earshot. 

Waverly’s stomach flipped like the first time she laid eyes on Nicole. 

“Don’t you ‘Miss Waverly’ me, cowboy,” Waverly said.

She watched as Nicole smoothly got off of Trigger even as he continued trotting towards the barn. She walked up to Waverly from the other side of the fence, smile big and dimples popping charmingly. Waverly wanted to reach out and smother her with kisses but tried to downplay her excitement for the moment. 

“I thought you liked it when I called ya ‘Miss Waverly’, darlin’,” Nicole teased, as she slowly approached the fence, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows, the flex of her forearms drawing Waverly’s attention. She also noticed that Nicole was absolutely filthy, but she wasn’t too worried about that right now. 

Nicole slowly leaned forward on the fence, arms bracketing Waverly’s body but not quite touching her yet. 

“I like it when you’re between my thighs,” Waverly said, with a challenging raise of her eyebrow. 

Nicole’s brow peaked in interest, smirk curling her lips as hazel eyes darkened. “Darlin’, that sounds like somethin’ I might be in’erested in.”

“Might you?” Waverly whispered, blood already pumping between her thighs as she leaned closer to Nicole, their lips barely touching. “Then maybe I’ll let you.”

Nicole groaned and closed the distance between them, one arm looping around Waverly’s waist to pull her more against the fence as her other hand pulled the hat from her head. Waverly cupped Nicole’s face between her hands, thumbs brushing along her cheekbones, as she deepened the kiss. Nicole moaned against her lips, tongue brushing along her bottom lip and making Waverly even wetter.

Waverly realized her mistake of keeping the fence between them almost immediately, the wood digging into her ribs when she just wanted to feel Nicole’s body against her own. They pulled away, gasping for air but lips still brushing together like they couldn’t breathe without the other’s breath.

“I missed you,” Waverly whispered, one hand going back to cup the back of her head. She threw her other arm around Nicole’s shoulders and dropped her head into her neck.

“I missed you too, baby,” Nicole said, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Is Wynonna not coming home today?”

“No, she said she was gonna spend the night at the Saloon since she don’ wanna hear us goin’ at it,” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly laughed, but wrinkled her nose as she breathed in the sharp scent of sweat and two weeks of dirt caked on Nicole’s body. She pulled back and frowned at Nicole. 

“Did you bathe at all the whole time you were gone?” Waverly teased as she looked down at her clothes. 

Nicole’s ears tinted and she rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah, well, see here, Miss Waverly-”

“Nicole-”

“ _Darlin’_ , I bathed jus’ this mornin’ in a river,” Nicole said. “I jus’ mighta gotten in a bituva struggle with some ruffians an’ mighta landed in some suspicious mud.”

“That explains it,” Waverly giggled, kissing Nicole tenderly again. “I love you, but you need to get clean before you come inside. I’ve spent two weeks cleaning this house and you are not getting it dirty as soon as you get inside.”

“Well, I suspect we won’t be in our clothes very long,” Nicole said, leaning back in to kiss Waverly. She sighed and tugged on Nicole’s collar, the relentless pounding between her legs tempting her just to rip all of Nicole’s clothes off at the door and pull her inside. But she thought about the fresh new sheets on the bed and shook her head.

“Just use the outdoor washing to get some of the dirt off and I’ll draw us both a bath, okay?” Waverly said, hooking her finger in the front of Nicole’s shirt and popping the button.

Nicole breathed out through her nose and tilted her head to the side. “Fine. I ‘ave to clean Trigger up anyway,” Nicole said, stealing another kiss. 

Waverly groaned. “Go on now, hurry up. The faster you do that the faster I can touch you.”

Nicole pushed off the fence and set the hat back on her head with a wink. “Miss Waverly, I’ma do all kinda things to you that ain’t proper.”

Waverly pulled her lip between her teeth, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. Nicole whistled for Biscuit to follow and the dog bounded after her as she headed towards the barn. Waverly sighed and headed back to the house, trying her hardest not to turn around and just pull Nicole into the hay. 

Instead she quickly began warming up the water for the tub, filling it about halfway up so that the tub wouldn’t overflow with the both of them in it. She lit candles around the room, casting it in a soft yellow glow. She used a knife to carve up the couple of apples she had gotten from town earlier and some cheese she had made, putting it on a plate and setting it near the tub. As she was pouring a couple of glasses of whiskey for them, the door burst open and Biscuit bounded into the room and up to Waverly, tail wagging in excitement, and Nicole rushed in behind her, naked as a jaybird, save for her boots and the hat she held over her crotch with a blush. 

Waverly giggled behind her hand. 

Biscuit trotted happily over to the hearth where she had left her bone earlier and began gnawing on it, content to have both of her humans home.

Nicole saw Waverly laughing and frowned. “Ain’t funny,” she said as she put the hat back on her head and bent down to take off her boots. “I ‘ad to run all the way from the barn buck naked jus’ in case anyone came by.”

Waverly’s eyes flitted over Nicole’s naked body as she stood up. Her long legs led to the tuft of untamed curls at the apex of Nicole’s thighs and the enticing swell of her hips gave way to her pale stomach and the perfect breasts with pert pink nipples that made Waverly’s mouth water. The harsh scars all along her arms made Waverly’s stomach clench, hands itching to trace them with her fingers.

They just stood there looking at each other for a moment, slow smiles growing between them. Waverly sat herself delicately on the edge of the tub and slowly pulled up the skirt of her dress. Brown eyes watched intently as Waverly lifted the dress all the way up her thighs, stopping just before Nicole could truly see anything.

“Now, darlin’, you are a tease,” Nicole said breathlessly. 

“So come do something about it, cowboy,” Waverly said, voice purposefully low.

Nicole didn’t need to be told twice. She strode the short distance to Waverly, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand in her own. Brown eyes looked up at Waverly and took her breath away, the depth of love in them making Waverly’s heart ache. Nicole kissed each of Waverly’s knuckles reverently, flipping her hand over and kissing her palm. Waverly pinched Nicole’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and leaned down, kissing her gently. 

“Get in the tub, baby,” Waverly said with a teasing smile on her face. She plucked the hat off Nicole’s head and set it to the side. She traced Nicole’s full bottom lip with her thumb and Nicole looked back up at her through heavy lidded eyes that made Waverly shiver. Nicole looked like she wanted to devour her, and Waverly couldn’t wait. 

They both stood and Nicole slipped into the tub, groaning as she sunk into the warm water. It rose up below her breasts and she slipped beneath the water for a moment. When she came back up, her hair was a shade darker and plastered to the sides of her face, some falling into her eyes. 

Nicole pushed the hair from her eyes and Waverly smirked at her as she played with the first button at the top of her blue dress. Waverly pushed it through the fabric, standing with her hip popped as she slowly unbuttoned her dress, the front open and barely showing the curves of her breast. She let the dress fall down her shoulders and down to the floor, leaving her bare for Nicole’s eyes. Nicole licked her lips and Waverly swayed her hips as she walked over to the edge of the tub.

Without a second of hesitation, Waverly got in the tub facing Nicole, her knees bracketing Nicole’s hips as she sank into the water. Nicole’s hands gripped her hips pulling Waverly closer so that the apex of her thighs pressed against Nicole’s stomach. Waverly leaned over her, hands resting on Nicole’s shoulders as she rolled her hips slowly into her. She gasped as her swollen clit grazed over the soft skin of Nicole’s stomach, and dipped her head down to kiss her. 

The kiss was thick and sweet like honey fresh from the hive. Nicole’s hands slipped down to Waverly’s ass and squeezed, encouraging her to keep rolling her hips into her. The ends of Waverly’s hair kept dipping in the water and she huffed in frustration. Reluctantly she pulled away from Nicole’s lips and straightened her back, picking up a ribbon she had on the side of the tub, she tied her hair back into a messy knot. Nicole laid back against the tub and gazed up at her, brown eyes practically drinking Waverly in.

Waverly never felt more beautiful then when Nicole looked at her. 

She made her feel craved.

“Like what you see?” Waverly teased as she lowered herself back down into the water, pressing their bodies together.

“I think you know I do,” Nicole said, eyes deliberately dipping down her body. 

“Remind me,” Waverly teased, as she rolled her hips against Nicole’s stomach again.

“Miss Waverly, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Nicole said against the side of her neck.

“I missed you,” Waverly said with a shiver, skin suddenly feeling overheated even in the lukewarm water. “Let me get you clean.”

Waverly plucked up the flannel off the side of the tub and got some soap on it, bringing it down to Nicole’s neck. She carefully wiped the cloth against her skin, watching it glow pink under the attention. Nicole’s hands moved to cup Waverly’s breasts and Waverly shifted in the tub, moving so she had one knee between Nicole’s, her own straddling her thigh. Waverly ran the cloth over one of Nicole’s hands, getting her own breast with it too. Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole again; her hands slipped down to Waverly’s thighs and squeezed.

Waverly kissed down Nicole’s throat, hands moving down to squeeze Nicole’s breasts. Nicole groaned and dropped her head back against the edge of the tub. Waverly tweaked Nicole’s nipples between her fingers and she smiled when her hips jumped, riding the hardened thigh pressing deliciously into Waverly. 

The time away and how Nicole’s slick body pressed against her own in the warm water of the tub made Waverly’s blood practically pound with need. It would be so easy just to grind herself against Nicole’s thigh and come like her body begged, but she was torn between wanting to take her time and wanting to just _come_ already.

Nicole palmed her breasts again and Waverly nipped at her pulsepoint, feeling Nicole’s moan against her mouth as she kissed down the soft tender part of her throat. Nicole dropped one hand between Waverly’s thighs, fingers seeking out heat. Sure, calloused fingers dipped into her folds and Waverly moaned, cupping the side of Nicole’s neck and scraping her teeth along Nicole’s collarbone.

Nicole’s fingers were always true and sure, whether it was with a pistol or making Waverly’s toes curl. Waverly found herself getting wet just from the thought of Nicole’s fingers on most days, sometimes at the most inopportune times, like when she was working and had to go about her day totally slick between her thighs pretending like she wasn’t thinking about how Nicole filled her just right and made her feel like she was floating towards the stars.

But now, Waverly had Nicole just how she wanted her. Naked below her with the both of them already totally giving in to sensation, pupils blown and lips parted as they sought pleasure and nothing else. 

Waverly ran her hands down Nicole’s front until she reached the space between her thighs. She ran her fingers through thick curls just as Nicole began to circle around her stiff clit. She bit her lip, eyes fluttering shut briefly as the intensity seeped into her bones. But she wanted to watch Nicole when she touched her, so she opened her eyes as her fingers slipped to the wetness of her center. 

They both moaned as Waverly pressed her fingers to Nicole’s sex. Nicole’s hips rolled up and Waverly gasped at the feeling. Nicole smirked and pinched Waverly’s clit just to get a curse word to fall from her lips before two fingers found her entrance.

Waverly pressed her forehead to Nicole’s, lifting herself up a little bit so that Nicole could slip two fingers into her waiting sex.

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed as Waverly squeezed her fingers. She ground herself down on Nicole’s fingers, also grinding down onto her thigh at the same time. Her swollen clit dragged against Nicole’s palm and she kissed her deeply, out of her mind with want.

Her own fingers dipped into the thick wetness of Nicole’s entrance before slipping up to her clit and circling lazily. Sometimes if Waverly got Nicole needy enough, the exquisite language that would fall from her lips would be enough to make Waverly come. 

With one hand on Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly made a show of rolling her hips and tipping her neck back as Nicole curled her fingers inside her.

Nicole’s lips were on Waverly’s neck quickly, using her thigh to help her thrust up into Waverly, slow and deliberate. Waverly felt like every possible second of pleasure was being pulled out of her. Her nails bit into the flesh of Nicole’s shoulder when her teeth scraped the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. She felt Nicole suck a bruise into her flesh and her hips pressed harder into her hand.

“Yer so beautiful,” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s chest. 

Waverly smiled and slipped her fingers down to Nicole’s entrance, sliding a single finger into her.

Nicole groaned and bit a little roughly at the top of Waverly’s breast. She sometimes got a little rougher in the moment and it made Waverly swoon every time. Her gentle, sweet cowboy losing it just a little because of her made Waverly ecstatic. 

Waverly started rolling her hips a little faster, stroking Nicole’s front wall as she did. She leaned into Nicole, their lips close, and between pants and moans they kissed messily, their lips catching each other as their pleasure built.

“Darlin’- _fuck_ ,” Nicole whispered, voice strained as her brow furrowed and the pace of her fingers doubled. Waverly felt a wave of come splash onto Nicole’s hand as she squeezed her fingers again, beckoning them deeper. 

“That’s it, baby, tell me,” Waverly gasped, hand moving from Nicole’s shoulder to the back of her neck. “T-tell me how you fuck me so good.”

The moan that pulled from Nicole’s throat made Waverly’s entire body shudder in pleasure. 

“Waves, yer cunt is from heaven,” Nicole said, as she rolled Waverly’s nipple between her fingers. 

Waverly’s head dropped into Nicole’s neck at her words, a string of pleasure getting tighter and tighter around her spine as her stomach flipped. She was close, so close. The only sound in the room was the gentle splash of the water rhythmically hitting the tub around them and their broken moans mixing with their gasps. 

“Keep talking, baby,” Waverly said, punctuating it with a little whine of pleasure. “Please. Your words- I’m so close.”

Nicole just nodded, pressing sloppy kisses to Waverly’s shoulder before breathing in her ear, “Bein’ inside you is like nothin’ else.” 

Waverly desperately pressed her hips down into Nicole’s hand and thigh.

“I dreamt of this,” Nicole continued with her own moan. “Of fuckin’ you. Of tasting yer pussy. Makin’ you scream my name. I pleasured myself thinkin’ of you.”

“Fuck,” Waverly panted, imagining Nicole in her tent with her hand down her pants, screaming her name into the lonely dark, biting down on her own hand tokeep her activities from Wynonna in the next tent over.

“‘M close too,” Nicole said, pulling Waverly’s earlobe between her teeth. “Darlin’, I’ma fuck you so good you can’ ride a horse for days.”

That did it for Waverly and the string around her spine snapped it in half, pleasure shooting through her. She moaned - or maybe it was a scream, she wasn’t sure with the sensory overload going through her body right now. She felt Nicole stiffen under her and heard the vague chants of “fuck fuck fuck” under her breath. 

Waverly slumped against Nicole, slowly pulling out of her as she tried to catch her breath. 

“God I missed you,” Nicole said as she placed soft kisses along Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly’s walls pulsed around the fingers still in her, trying to milk every last second of pleasure out of Nicole. Nicole dragged her lips up the side of Waverly’s neck and she reached down between them to wrap her fingers around Nicole’s thin wrist. She moaned as they slipped from her, hazel eyes on brown as she brought Nicole’s fingers up to her mouth. 

With a salacious grin, Waverly ran her tongue along the underside of Nicole’s fingers, tasting her own come. She moaned and sucked on Nicole’s fingers, watching a pink tongue trace her swollen lips. 

“Miss Waverly, you sure’re somethin’ else,” Nicole sighed as Waverly pulled her fingers from her mouth with a ‘pop’.

“Is that a good thing?” Waverly asked coyly.

“I thin’ you know i’s a very good thing,” Nicole drawled as Waverly placed gentle kisses along her jaw. 

“Well I have to keep you interested,” Waverly said, kissing Nicole lazily with a sigh.

“You don’ ‘ave to do much,” Nicole said, nudging their noses together.

Waverly’s knees ached from her position so she turned around and sank in the water between Nicole’s legs, her back against her front. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s middle, hands smoothing over her stomach as she kissed the back of her neck. Waverly giggled, Nicole’s lips tickling her, and she tipped her head back to kiss Nicole’s cheek.

She reached over the side of the tub and picked up the glasses of whiskey, handing one to Nicole. 

“Thank you,” Nicole said before taking a long sip of the whiskey. “Don’ think ‘m done with you yet, though.”

“I certainly hope not,” Waverly said, letting the whiskey roll over her tongue before she swallowed it. “You promised I wouldn’t be able to ride tomorrow.”

Nicole hummed and dragged her fingers down the inside of Waverly’s thigh. “I always keep my promises.”

Waverly felt her body awaken again and let her legs fall open as much as they could in the narrow tub. Nicole’s fingers inched closer and closer to her center and Waverly felt a whine building in the base of her throat.

“Jus’ relax, darlin’,” Nicole said, licking the shell of Waverly’s ear. The cool air of the room chilled Waverly’s skin that wasn’t submerged in the water, raising goosebumps. Nicole traced a light finger over her sensitive folds and Waverly pressed up towards her hand, but as quickly as it was there it was gone. 

“Baby,” Waverly frowned and put her hand behind Nicole’s neck, bringing their lips together for a kiss. 

“Ssh,” Nicole said, sucking on Waverly’s bottom lip lazily. Waverly scratched at the back of Nicole’s neck as she let out a long sigh. She let her head fall back to Nicole’s shoulder and took another long sip of her whiskey. Nicole kissed behind her ear and whispered, “Good girl.”

Waverly shivered at the way the words caressed her skin. Nicole pressed two fingers in a V shape, alongside Waverly’s clit. It was just enough pressure to feel nice, but not enough to get off. She just took another draining sip of her whiskey and set the glass off to the side of the tub.

Nicole moved her fingers in a slow circular motion and Waverly dragged her nails up to Nicole’s skull, fingers tangling in wet locks. 

“That feels good,” Waverly said, turning her head so that her lips could brush against Nicole. “You always feel good.”

“Jus’ treatin’ you how you should be,” Nicole smiled, soft and dopey. Waverly gasped and flexed her hips on instinct when Nicole’s fingers closed in a little closer to Waverly clit. “Yer so beautiful. So soft.” Nicole nipped along Waverly’s jaw. “So wet.”

“I missed you,” Waverly said. She watched as Nicole took a sip from her whiskey glass, throat flexing, all while her fingers started making tight circles around her clit. She moaned, head falling back to Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole pressed her face into the crook of Waverly’s neck as she increased the speed of her fingers. Waverly felt the heat pooling deep in her belly and couldn't help but move her hips with the movement. She was already so close to coming. With Nicole’s breasts pressed against her back and the hair between her thighs scratchy against the small of Waverly’s back, just hiding an abundance of riches.

Her nails scraped at Nicole’s skull as the circles around her clit got faster and faster. 

“ _Nic_ ,” Waverly gasped, back bowing a little and breasts cresting over top of the water. Nicole licked the side of Waverly’s neck before biting at the hinge of her jaw. Waverly’s orgasm hit her like a stampede, exploding in her belly and making her groan. Her other hand found the side of Nicole’s neck as she came, nails raising red lines along pale skin. 

Nicole dropped frantic kisses all along the side of Waverly’s face as she brought her down from her high. Waverly sunk down into the water with a soft smile, limbs boneless and satisfied. She hummed contentedly as Nicole pulled her firmly against her body. 

“I hate when you leave, but I love the reunions,” Waverly giggled, still a little loopy from her orgasm. 

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s cheek. “Reunion sex’s the best sex.”

Nicole reached for one of the apple slices sitting nearby and held it in front of Waverly’s mouth. She sighed as she took a bite, the fruit’s sweet juices flooding her tongue. Nicole ate the other half and Waverly turned her torso a little so she could see Nicole better.

“I love you,” Waverly said, kissing her softly. 

“I love you too, darlin’,” Nicole whispered, kissing her deeply. “And don’ get too sleepy, because I ain’t done with you yet.”

Suddenly Waverly had never felt more awake.


End file.
